minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Two Shades of Blood
Description 15 years after Bella killed Rey, 15 years after MPW falls into the fire and burns to death. 15 years after, everything collapses. Havoc runs wild. Murders happen everywhere. A new power rises trying to implement fear into people's souls. But there's something else. Something that not only the people are afraid of, but everyone. There is one, who can manipulate two worlds. Author's Note Henriot5 (me), and MinecraftPastaWriter are creating a sequel to the popular Games of the Assassin. This is the story that'll follow the events of GotA. The main focus this time around is the other side of it all. Rey might be gone, but the real threat isn't. And you'll just have to wait and see who our heroes are now matched up against. Warning! This story will be brutal and will contain gore. If you do not want to read anything that includes this content leave now. Prologue There was a loud knock, as a person shouted something, and the door was blown down. Tons of soldiers swarmed into the house followed by a captain. He looked down at the floor his expression grim, as there was a person surrounded in blood, his neck broken. A massive gash on his stomach, revealing intestines. One of his eyes missing. The window was shattered. Whatever killed this man escaped. They looked around trying to find clues that could possibly reveal what had happened. Suddenly the sound of footsteps surrounds them. They hear the captain scream. Then it stops. They hear a thud, guns aimed for the entrance. A character appears, red armor, and a blue chest plate. His face shown. A man in his thirties. They stand there staring at him. Finally one managed to shout, "Get him!" As soon as they started firing, in an insane speed, his helmet covers his face. And blue metal wings, come out the back his chestplate. He lunges forward as the wings turn into sharp swords. He impales using his wings two of the troops, before throwing them at the others. He then raises a fist, and everyone freezes. A moment later the only thing remaining of the troops are their skeletons and clothes. The character turns around, as his helmet retracts he sees another man. As the man approaches, he holds the captain by the throat. The captainś eyes red, bulging. The character does a few hand movements and the man drops him on the floor, and leaves the room. The captain lets out a gasp, as his vision returns. He suddenly finds himself face to face with the character. ¨So, who are you?¨ He asks a moment of hesitation in his voice. ¨I, am, Rodenveyk.¨ The man smiles as his helmet covers his face. The captain feels pain, as Rodenveyk, stabs him with his wings and impales him. As the captain turns to white. Rodenveyk leaves the apartment, and fades into the darkness. Chapter 1 The man ran, panting wishing he hadn't commited those actions. The rain covering him from head to toe, hiding his sweat under the layers of clothes. Scared, cold, and dull. The streets empty. The sound of sirens, blaring in his head. He turns to an alleyway, and is suddenly pushed against a wall. "Do you have it?" "Yes.." He muttered trying to focus his gaze on the ground. Petrified to look up. Afraid. "You know that Master will not be happy if you not have it." The man currently pinning him against the wall had a thick Russian accent. "I- Have it." They exchanged. The Russian being handed a complicated electric device. WHile the other man was handed a sack of coins. "Hmm, a sack. This will be worth quite a lot nowadays in New York." "Exactly." With those words he was released, as the Russian headed to his car. He stared and right after he drove away. The man began to giggle. "I'm rich! I'm rich!" Never before had he had such a big amount of money. 30 coins!!! It would be enough to buy a whole apartment! He ran off giggling and smiling. Before being quietly assaulted and having his neck split, of course. Chapter 2 The mayor let out a shriek, as Rodenveyk barged into the room with the russian man, holding an AK-47. Mayor Holdon, quickly rushed to get out of his seat. Being pressed against the glass wall, it was broken, and he fell, letting out a long scream, realizing he only has seconds to live. But no one cared... There was no law anymore. The world, was being ruined. Civilization's collapsing one after another. "Well then." Rodenveyk unleashed an uncontrollable giggle. "I think it's time we begin preparing... WHAT THIS WORLD DESERVES!!! I think it's time," As he spoked his 2 wings unfolded. "We make people remember who Rey was." A questionable soul only managed to ask, "Who was he?" Before begin impaled by Rodenveyk's wing. Rodenveyk turned, and right as his helmet covered his face he said, "He was my father." He turned back to face the shattered window, splattered with blood. Underneath 6 ragged trucks aligned together. The hatches on the back creaked and swung open. A creature came out of every single one. Massive, neon, Whale-like creatures. With 6 black eyes, and teeth sharper than diamond. Rodenveyk then proceeded to glide down to a shorter building. He looked around. People scampered like ants. Children attempting to escape. Babies whining. The mothers trying to calm them. The fathers... well... WIP Category:Henriot5 Category:Series Category:Dramapasta Category:Pastas featuring multiple users Category:Blood Category:Gore Category:Creepypasta Category:MinecraftPastaWriter